1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for manufacturing a power supply unit (PSU), and a flicker measurement apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) refers to a light source to convert electric energy to light energy. Recently, the LED is being applied to a lighting field, as well as, is being used as a display device, due to advantages of the LED, for example a rapid processing speed, low power consumption, a long durability, and the like.
The LED is operated by receiving a power source supplied from a power supply unit (PSU). For example, when the PSU is abnormally operated, the LED may also be abnormally operated, and a flicker phenomenon may occur. In the flicker phenomenon, light emitted from the LED may flicker. The flicker phenomenon occurring in the LED may be affected by a state of the PSU that supplies the power source to the LED. Accordingly, in manufacturing of the PSU, a test to determine the state of the PSU may be performed.
Conventionally, to determine a state of a PSU, a user visually checks light emitted from an LED connected to the PSU. In other words, when the flicker phenomenon is visually observed, the user determines the PSU to be in an abnormal state. However, there is a difference in measuring the flicker phenomenon due to an individual variation of the user (for example, age, sight, fatigue, and the like). Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that may exactly measure the flicker phenomenon of the LED, and may accurately determine a quality state of the PSU.